Vegeta's Halloween
by MajinBroli
Summary: VB: 3 Year get together OneShot. A random coupling with the sayjin prince and the Blue haired Genius ensuing an argument. Vegeta and Bulma get more then what they expected. Holiday Special
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own it.**

**Vegeta's Halloween**

**One-Shot**

_A/N: For the time of the year and the great holiday that is halloween I wrote this. Of course half of the story is here, plenty of lemon hentai I have because of the great rules of If you want the rest of the story jsut review or send me a msg and leave an email address and you'll have it ASAP. R&R_

**

* * *

**

The rigors of the gravity chamber had again taken its toll on the sayjin prince. He strode out of his precious machine, sweat glistening from every inch of his flesh. The darkening sky brought out the ethereal beauty of the night. Though he didn't care if it existed it was better to look at then all the other shit lying around. He could see pumpkins lining the window sills. The shapes of monsters and creatures filling other spots as he saw the sidewalk filled with annoying brats. But the air was different as he could hear bizarre sounds and other noises that didn't fit well with the usual night air.

But he just snorted as he strode inside. The ditz had already fixed his food and was currently at the door chirping away with someone at the front of the door. He didn't know but so long as his food was already done and ready. But his acute sayjin ears picked up the blonde's inhumanly high voice caught his ears. "Oh my! We've got some scary little monsters out here!" He heard as the words made his eye's look to the door but his hands and mouth continued to stuff his face. It was then he noticed the blond was dressed up... like a witch? _Bizarre what has come over these fools!?_' Vegeta though as he saw the outlooks of three more ghoulish fiends more or less children.

"Foolish humans. Everything is so screwed up on this planet." He sneered before wolfing down even more food. The thought of dressing up in a stupid costume only to run around to other homes was completely foolish, not to mention a complete waste of time with one's life. _Well what did you expect on this mud ball_' He asked himself just wanting to be back on Vegeta-sei.

He growled as he finished his food and wiped his mouth. "The only thing humans are good at are food." He said in a low voice, besides he had much more important things to be doing. He got back up from his seat and headed back in the direction of the gravity chamber. The ultimate prize of super-sayjin and the destiny that sat so close to him needed to be reached.

He smirked once he finally achieved his lifelong dream, then Kakarot would die and the rest of this useless mud ball. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back just imagining what the feeling of super-sayjin would be like coursing through his royal blood. The rush must be intense as he would look down at this planets pathetic defenders then wipe them all into oblivion with his own hands. Seeing their fear before it all was turned into nothing but ash would make his victory and title of super-sayjin so much sweeter... He chuckled as his smirk spread across his whole face. But the daydream was shook off as he had to first achieve the power just out of his reach... for now.

He continued his walk back to the chamber when the woman decided to make her appearance. " Oh there you are vegetable head! I was wondering where you were." She said as Vegeta didn't bother to stop and continued.

"Don't even bother me woman I have-"

"Training to do! Yes Vegeta I know, you remind me every time I try and speak to you." Bulma said rolling her eyes as Vegeta stopped. " I'm starting to wonder if my sayjin prince is afraid of a mere woman. That's why you're avoiding me right?" She said with a mischievously glint in her eyes as Vegeta's fists clenched together.

_Avoiding her? Hell had she not noticed he despised her!_ He growled in his head because the woman had almost broken his highly esteemed control in his own mind. Ever since she broke up with her weakling little boyfriend she seemed to go out of her way to make subtle moves to catch his eye. He was aware of it before he even saw her. Her scent had changed from a neutral to slightly potent arousal that his nose could tell just by walking by her. But since then he had even thought of giving the woman any notion he was even slightly interested. "Avoiding you? Woman your so over your head... But you're right it would be better then having to stare at your ugly face all day. Now why are you bothering me?" He snickered turning back around. The dark onyx eyes not faltering but his mind went completely blank. Like a heart monitor when it flat lines, that was like his thoughts, nothing.

Bulma smiled in spite herself as Vegeta although didn't seem affected by her looks. His snappy comeback to her dress was a dead giveaway that he was ready to drool. She knew she looked good but the outfit even stunned Vegeta. Her old bunny outfit that she had gotten from the pig when they were still just looking for the dragon balls long ago had just been in her closet. Until she decided to give her sayjin prince another try. The smooth fabric was a costume but a good one. A black body outline from her hips upwards to her chest where it stopped giving Vegeta more then a look at her breasts. She had grown up more since then and she could barely fit herself in this outfit. "What's the matter Veggie? Something wrong?" She giggled as Vegeta had yet to say a thing.

Vegeta's mind restarted and did his comeback. "The only thing wrong here woman. Is that why you waste your time trying to put yourself in such a stupid outfit. If I knew better I would say your trying to entice someone woman?" Vegeta smirked as he saw her face flush slightly. "Just because that weakling never satisfied you doesn't mean trying to impress some other male even one more stupid then that weakling will even get them interested." Vegeta snorted turning back around and walking back to his gravity chamber.

Bulma had to bite her tongue to prevent the serious bitching she was going to give to Vegeta. But she reigned in her anger, though not before Vegeta had seen it burn in her blue eyes. "So that's why you're running away just because you think I'm trying to seduce you? Oh please Vegeta if I wanted I could always get some better then you." She said and Vegeta's footsteps stopped. "You can't even stand a simple holiday, I mean I would feel sorry for any woman who wanted to even be with you." She turned around herself and walked away but and blast that just missed the side of her face shot by her. The wall met with a massive black singe as she whipped around to see Vegeta's hand glowing.

"Don't speak like you anything about me woman!" Vegeta spat another blast glowing in his hand. "You dare to insult me such! How about we make a deal about your little comment bitch!" Vegeta growled. The veins around his forehead had begun to bulge, the hand holding the energy aimed at her seemed to be just being restrained.

Bulma pushed her fear aside knowing that Vegeta wouldn't kill her no matter how much he hated her. "Vegeta that's exactly why? You think that everything is so simple, you take everything so seriously! I don't even know that you've ever once just had a day off." She continued walking away but only drawing on the sayjin prince's last nerves.

"So you walk away now? I thought so... go looking for other men who wouldn't give a fuck about you. I know because if the weakling would want to be away from you, I know everyone else would! You're just a spoiled little bitch! Not once have you ever had to work for anything! And then when everything doesn't go the way you want you just decide to snort and leave it behind you." Vegeta scowled as he marched up behind her. " If your to stuck up to even bother knowing anything about me then don't bother trying to even think of fucking me you slut!" He pushed her down much to both of their surprise. She hit the floor with a thud before getting back up in a fit.

"Slut! You're a fucking a dirty disgusting mass murderer like you! I would have to be a slut to sleep with you! I may have thought you cute Vegeta but you're hardly anything of a man!" She screamed rearing her hand back to slap him. She swung it forward but only watched as it went through his face. Vegeta's scowl only depend as he swung and missed, being that he moved so fast she only missed but his image stayed the same.

"You can't even touch me bitch! Now get lost I have work to do unlike you, who's just looking for a one night stand." He snorted and turned and walked away. " Don't bother trying to get what you can never have, I will never mate with any low class earthling who isn't even fit to lick the mud off my boots." He slammed the door nearly breaking it off its hinges as he stomped his way back off to the gravity chamber.

* * *

Bulma was ready to run out and gouge Vegeta's eyes out! She went up to her room and with some anger. Almost tearing herself out from the costume she had hoped to catch the soon to be dead sayjin prince's eyes but now she was just thinking of getting him back. She slipped back into her night clothes still raging. "That prick! How could he dare to say things to me! "Bulma ranted as her mind worked on a thousand different ways of gutting and slicing Vegeta open.

His words still fresh in her mind as he called her a slut and a spoiled bitch! She wasn't spoiled she was gifted! She had been born in beauty and was smart! She could make it on her own easily even if her parents did have the amount of the money they did now. "I'll show that arrogant bastard! No one dares to talk to Bulma Briefs like that!" She said furious.

But she still had to get her revenge. But it wouldn't take much. She was a genius, she would get over this craving for the sayjin prince one way another and prove to him that he wasn't all that he could be. She wasn't going to let Vegeta get away with calling her a whore, and she would make him understand that she wasn't weak or at all foolish in his ways. She would make him see it, she most definitely would she just had to be patient.

* * *

Vegeta had calmed down slightly from before the rage he had building after arguing with the woman was deteriorating but not enough for him to still be furious with her. He was not going to be getting close to any female ever. He was not going to be like Kakarot being hauled around like some whipped puppy, waiting hand and foot for his mates every whim and subject to what she wanted. " The day I take a mate is the day I'll be some washed up old fool!" He snorted turning down the gravity chamber after a cool down session of training.

He wiped his face and neck with a towel cleaning off the sweat on his face. He flexed and pumped his body enjoying the feel of the power of his sayjin blood coursing through his veins and filling him with pride, the strength, and determination to raise him to greatness. The dream of super-sayjin just hanging before him like the forbidden fruit. So ripe but he just wasn't able to grasp it firmly and pull it from its vein and unleash that power inside of him. But he was most definitely close. Very close... He smirked as he made his way down the hallway.

But his sayjin ears picked up the woman's rambling, and his sense of smell picked up the smell of fine wine. ' The poor wench got herself drunk? Oh what an entertaining night this will be!' He laughed to himself as he strode into the living room. He could see a half glass of wine and an open bottle. But he took note of her change in attire, a flimsy nightie and panties that hung very low on her ass. He could almost pinch her cheeks with his fingers if he wanted.

She didn't seem to notice him, as he approached her eyes focused on a horror movie she was grabbing a pillow tightly as it was obviously scary for a weak human woman. But Vegeta figured this might be payback as he snuck up behind her, she was completely focused on the werewolf playing on the screen to notice Vegeta behind her. He sucked in a breath and moved his hands "WOMAANNNN!!!" He yelled right behind her and watched her jump literally into his arms trembling. She shrieked along with the damsel in distress in the woman as she grabbed Vegeta's towel for all its worth. He could feel her heartbeat pound against his chest. "240 beats a minutes isn't safe for a human." Vegeta said with a snicker as Bulma realized Vegeta had just spooked her to her wits end.

Bulma waited for her heart to quit pounding like a drum against her chest before speaking. " Vegeta! You asshole you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She berated him with a series of curses that only made Vegeta's smirk widen. It was then she was desperately clinging to Vegeta for all his worth. She let go and fell back to the couch. " Kami Vegeta! You want to scare me to death?" She said with a deep exhale letting the smell of wine float up to his nose.

There was most definitely a good portion of wine by the whiff he got of her mouth. But she seemed to notice him as she went back to watch the movie. "You humans waste your time on silly views of horror, if you even had a slight peak of what goes on in the universe you would know real horror. But then again being such a bunch of weaklings you are scared of everything." He snickered turning around.

"Then watch the movie with me Veggie." Bulma giggled sitting up too look at Vegeta who growled as he hated the nickname. "It shouldn't be that scary for you by what you say right?" She said as Vegeta only snorted. "But if your scared I know Veggie-" She couldn't finish as Vegeta immediately took the offer and fell in the cushion right behind her. The two laying together on the sofa end.

"I'll watch the stupid movie woman and I won't even flinch. Then I'll show you what horror is." He sneered crossing his arms as he laid down with Bulma right in front of him. His head on the armrest so he could watch but the smell of her hair was right underneath his nose. He didn't see Bulma grin mischievously as she watched.

_Vegeta is so easy to manipulate! This is going to work just fine_. She thought stretching herself out letting her bosom gently press against Vegeta's hips then snuggling into the sofa. She heard him snort seemingly at the movie but she knew better.

The movie went along as the two watched the werewolf flick actually reminding Vegeta of his own Oozaru transformation. Though he found it ridiculous that the beast could only be killed by a silver bullet. "Some wine Veggie?" She asked pouring a glass. "But I know your training I wouldn't want this to-" Vegeta snatched the glass and downed it.

"Woman my tolerance to your puny human levels of intoxication is much greater then your own. Now let me watch in silence." He growled agitated unknowingly downing a wine that was too much for any human to drink. A few 'added' ingredients from Bulma made that possible. Nearly ten minutes into it Vegeta began to feel woozy. He growled and shook his head as the buzz from the wine played with his thoughts. His nose sniffed the woman's hair gently. _It smells... different_. He thought as his nose took in a long silent whiff. He almost sighed with the smell, his eyes wandered down to her body to the firm round bosom just an inch away from his groin. The thin piece of fabric and his pride which was fading as the drink began to take over his rational thoughts.

Bulma felt Vegeta shift his weight away from her and she knew it was working now she just had to wait for a scary part. Her plea wasn't more then ten minutes away as the werewolf growled and launched itself at its victim. Bulma shrieked and turned her face and buried it in Vegeta's chest. Her hips grinding against his groin as she wrapped her limbs around him seemingly terrified.

Vegeta was at a loss as he felt his groin rack with an almost foreign feel. The feel of her breasts squished up against his chest, the painful but pleasureful feel of her hips against his now tightening pants was making him loose himself. "Woman. That scary parts over let go." He said in a neutral voice.

Bulma looked up into his eyes as he snorted and she turned back around, Vegeta felt himself fill relief but it became shock as she snuggled against him. Her body tightly against his own. Her body crushing his now straining organ against him, the feel of her body against his own and her own scent almost buried in his nose was maddening. "Woman..." He growled warningly but she said nothing. "Do not touch me..." He warned but the woman still did nothing. But his ears picked up the sounds of light soft breaths. His senses were distorted by the wine making it hard to really know if she was asleep.

Grumbling to himself he tried to rise but the woman didn't seem to think so as he felt her turn and hold onto him. He groaned in his misery of this situation! _What has this become! I am not some! _He tried to think but the woman was as sleepy as he thought as one of her hands slipped down along his back brushing the stub of where his tail was. His mouth opened in a mute gasp as her finger nail dragged across the top, a bolt of pleasure hit him as his hips began to buck out of his control, having that spot teased was an unknown spot of such pleasure. His eyes glared down at the woman who was now fully awake and grinning mischievously.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this?" She said innocently and Vegeta could only groan as her fingers pressed down - (Cut Off)

_Sorry I couldn't post this but it's no problem here people you want the full version just review or msg me i'll get it to you. Oh don't worry it's worth it, about 4 more pages of lemon left. This doesn't even end it so read the last few lines._

* * *

Vegeta appeared a moment later a slight red tint covering his dark face gave a small clue of his actions but she didn't care as he grabbed her legs roughly tossing them up over his shoulders she only smiled welcoming her sayjin prince back.

**A dark monster… An evil monster… but one so powerful and beautiful she wouldn't have him any other way…**

**_R&R MajinBroli _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Released Uncensored portion of Vegeta's Halloween, I dug around and found it and decided to post it today. Why? Cause i can.**

**This is the uncensored portion of the story, if you choose read the remaining portion of this story you accept that you are 18+ or older. **

**Last warning if you scroll down this is NC-17 material.**

**Don't say It wasn't mentioned**

* * *

"What's the matter Vegeta? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this?" She said innocently and Vegeta could only groan as her fingers pressed down against his straining length and roughly teased his tail spot. He groaned and arching his back as the pressure on that spot, along with the wine and other things shattered his control. He felt himself release in his pants a warm sensation spread across his groin. He groaned as his arms crushed the little woman against him. She laughed as Vegeta gasped and let her go. His deep breathing continued as Bulma reached down and pulled off the messed training pants. She threw off the boots and pants to see Vegeta's organ straining for the roof. She smiled as Vegeta was still under her control as she kept one finger on that tail spot.

"You've made a mess of yourself Vegeta? But don't worry I'll clean you up!" She said almost acting innocent in the actions but leaning her lips down to the 'dirty' erection. She licked up his sides enjoying his salty taste fill her mouth. The taste of his release was different, almost arousing as she let her one free hand grab his base after she had cleaned him up. She moved her lips over him and took him in her mouth.

Vegeta groaned as he felt the woman's mouth take him inside. The added pleasure of his tail spot being still pressed by her finger could not stop him from enjoying it. Her tongue licked up his sides as she took him deeply, her hand twisting and grabbing his base making him hiss as she began a very torturous rhythm. Her mouth which he had damned a thousand times for never shutting was bringing him a release he had not felt before. By what ever reason his hands fisted in her hair and gripped he long aquamarine hair. His eyes peering down at her full lips, both finding a way to draw out feelings he never imagined, but anger burned his mind. She was using him mocking him this way but… damn did it feel good.

He groaned as she bobbed her head, squeezing and sucking him harder and longer until his loud moan filled the room. His neck snapped up and his arms and legs tensed as his second release exploded in her mouth. He fell back as she drank his seed and pulled back licking her lips. Her hands reaching up to her thin straps of fabric dropping them down and exposed her pert ripe nipples to his hungry eyes. Each slender curve of her ivory dipped skin and rose petal lips were not lost on the monster laying down beside her. Each one tempting the sayjin into doing something he swore he would never do. But seeing just how far she would go… how far should he go?

"Well Vegeta you're definitely working me to the bone, you just don't seem to get enough!" She laughed still enjoying this submissive Vegeta even if it wasn't of his will. But the little thought that the pressure on his tail spot kept him for the most part under control but after standing for a moment dropping her panties and nightie to the floor she froze as she could feel Vegeta standing behind her. His hot breath over her back, his balling fists by her sides. The spark of his ki around his muscles and the burning gaze into her back stopped her cold.

"You shouldn't be so foolish woman but being as you wanted to be fucked by a monster I see it fit that I give it to you." His mind seeing fit she had brought out the darker monster inside herself why not give her what she wanted. The little chit had given him two full blown powerful releases and by that very action had made him want her more. The sweet soft skin of her back just made him strain more, his fingers uncurled as he reached around her neck twisting her around and against him. His straining sex pressing firmly into her abdomen his lips finding the taste of her mouth and his fingers ran every inch of her back the cool skin and feel burned his passion for a woman he hated. Ironic the things he hated always were more then just a thorn.

Bulma was at a loss do anything. But she didn't expect what happened next as Vegeta's mouth latched onto hers. He forced her to her back as he kissed her with such force. His tongue pressing against her lips which she opened letting his tongue to slip inside and ravage her mouth, but not before she returned the favor. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck as they both hungrily kissed the other with need. Vegeta continued to ravage her mouth as the taste of the wine seemed faint on her mouth. His hands pulled her closer as their tongues battled the other, neither seeming to get enough of the other.

The passion had been building though Vegeta denied it in his mind, she was ripe with fertility and the smell was one he thought about briefly, but even in those brief moments it was enough to make him wonder. But he broke his lips away as he felt her need for air, his smirk twitching as she was already flushed. He went down to devour her neck with gentle nips along her collar and working his way up to her ear letting his tongue bring her earlobe into his mouth. Taking it between his teeth he tugged gently and grazed it with his teeth.

Bulma never imagined Vegeta being a lover, but as he kissed licked her flesh in an ever arousing nature, he used his teeth, his mouth and his tongue to make her shudder with want. Slowly she felt him go lower, the grazing of his teeth down along her breasts was so animal. But his tongue licked the trail his teeth had left as he found his way back up to her lips. She moaned as Vegeta licked her lips and pressed his tongue inside her mouth. His hands moved down from her hair and cupped her breasts in his palms. The tops of his fingers rolling around her rosy tipped breasts turning them into hardened peaks, drawing out her moans seemed to be his goal as he nipped her bottom lip just as she did and then slowly trailed downwards.

Vegeta smirked as he could see, smell, and hear her state of need just with her scent, her flushed face, and her low quick gasps. But he had other things to be focusing on as he slowly trailed his lips around one of the hardened mounds of flesh. He let his tongue continue his exploration first as he swirled the already ripe peak. He switched lazily to the other still using his hands to massage them. Her head was rolled back off the sofa as her hands were gripped the furniture with her finely manicured nails. He figured enough teasing and suctioned his mouth to one. Her startled gasp was perfect as he sucked like a child taking more and more in his mouth before switching to the other. Her skin tasting like a vanilla treat to Vegeta, finding this woman so damn arousing he could not understand why he hadn't fucked her before?

He continued as he sucked on her breasts knowing that this was just the appetizer for a sweeter prize his hand trailed down her legs closed but with his finger alone opened them up and spread her lips apart. His mouth detaching for a moment as he looked down at the ripe pink site before him, want dripping from her sweet insides, more then ready to have him fuck her like the bitch in heat that she was. Smirking he decided to give her the same treatment that she gave him.

Bulma's fingers could no longer find any sort of hold on the furniture so she fisted them desperately in Vegeta's upswept hair. Whether she was pulling or pushing she didn't know as Vegeta went even lower, the rippling body of muscles slowly moved down and she almost thought it was a dream. She never imagined that Vegeta would go through with it. But as his tongue dipped into her navel and only went even lower.

Vegeta soon found her bud of pleasure that was swelled out from her folds and he chuckled, the ripple of his voice went up Bulma's spine making her body tense before he kissed the outside of her folds and then let his mouth explore her insides. Every sweeping movement of his tongue as he slid in and out he found himself enjoying Bulma's taste and startled cries of pleasure more then what he should have expected. It made Vegeta grin inwardly as her legs smothered his face. Her cries and gasps as he found her pleasure spots made him work them even harder then before. " Vegeta!" She cried desperately as her back arched. Her fingers digging into his scalp. Her hips bucked and she screamed in pleasure as the waves of ecstasy flowed from her thighs and escaped through her lips and into his mouth. The prince wasn't about to let her get off just yet… she would cum when he fucked her into next month.

Licking his lips he rose up letting Bulma gaze upon him. Her eyes roaming over the dark murderer a man said to show no emotion, no compassion and love, one only vexed for revenge. He wasn't like that, he was something more. A God, something so powerful and dark she could give it no comparison but it was all the more alluring.

He leaned down covering Bulma once more with his body his lips kissing her own letting Bulma taste herself on Vegeta's tongue and she only groaned but more as the tip of his erection teased her folds ready to burst from the pleasure. She wasn't sure if this was apart of her plan anymore. But with his face pulling back she raised her hips a blatant invitation but Vegeta needed to see her succumb. "Well woman must be hard. I can smell just how wet you are, you must be ready to cum? But just what should I do about that?" Vegeta chuckled arrogantly with a smirk on his face. "What do you want me to do?

"Please no more games! Please Vegeta just fuck me hard!" She said bucking her hips up eagerly making him chuckle. Her eyes peering down as his tip pushed just inside. Her own body wanting to impale him deep inside her but his hands held her still.

"Oh?" He said as he slid his cock just inside her body to exit her seeing her body ready to burst. "You must like that." He laughed and Bulma hissed in desperation

"Yes, oh please Vegeta fuck me now!" Her eyes crying with fresh tears of want as she was just hovering on the edge of ecstasy. At her last word he drove his length inside her. Her body jerking to life as a Tsunami hit her as her mouth fell open nearly hitting the back of the sofa but Vegeta snagged her head in a moment seeing her as he pummeled her insides now ruthlessly and without remorse but Bulma welcomed it.

Her body arched as her finger nails dug into his back. She felt him starting to ram in and out of her more and more desperately. The need feel his hot skin beneath her hands as she reached up around his neck squeezing for all its worth her legs hooking over his strong hips the feel of raw steel and power something foreign to her body. Yamcha had been a good friend and average lover never anything spectacular but with a wandering imagination she could easily perceive the sayjin prince as something far more then average. But with reality bearing over her senses it was almost overwhelming, hard slickened sweat under tight curved muscles her feet dangling over the curve of his ass.

"Nothing like a human is it woman?" Vegeta chuckled as her nails dug deeper into his flesh. "Power is everything woman, you might think your machines are great, but nothing like heated flesh, slapping wet skin. Tight hard bodies joined in a similar ritual since the dawn of time itself. Isn't that right woman?" He chuckled as her mouth bit down on his shoulder her grunts and cries of pleasure muffled as her small teeth dug into his neck. "You sleep with a powerful monster, of course I'm not like your foolish beasts I much prefer this over seeing you dead."

With each thrust of his hips brought even more pleasure then she could have imagined his firmly chiseled body and flesh against her own was maddening and the words he spoke to her as she clung to his body. His warm blood flooded from his mouth. It was so much, a man who could rip a world apart with his hands was giving her so much pleasure. Her mind's darker side loving every single drop of it. Even with a true beast dominating her she found her heights of euphoria growing like no other time before. "Oh yes! Fuck me hard!" She cried out and Vegeta let out a dark laugh. As if the angel in heaven had fallen into the clutches of the devil. But she couldn't care she wanted nothing more then to have him pistoning in and out of her.

Every powerful slap of his hips against her drew out more and more ragged cries. His hands found there way into her hair pulling her back as he found the nape of her neck the tight flicks of his tongue before. Her mouth finally snapped as a wordless scream came out before the barrier broke and her voice cried out. Her scream echoing out and inside the house surely waking her parents but she could care less. Her tightly wrapped limbs loosened as red welts fell down from Vegeta's back. Her back collapsing on the sofa as Vegeta's final thrust imbedded him as deep as possible being pulled over the edge with her joining the blue haired seductress in clouds of ecstasy.

Inhaling Bulma's sweet scent his tongue licked the side of her neck his hard chest feeling her own rising and falling. Smirking he rolled off to her side finding the feel of her curves pressed against his own quite satisfying. Each pronounced hill and valley of her body shined from a light sheen of sweat fitting with his own hard muscles his mind feeling her heart beat rapid against his chest her eyes still filled with haze as he nuzzled the side of her neck listening as she moaned her hands pulling herself closer to his warm body heat.

"Let's do that one more time…" He purred into her ear and Bulma had to blink wondering which part he meant but she didn't care nodding wordlessly as he chuckled.

"But a little more private I'm sure all the little ghouls outside got a good show." He laughed against the nape of her neck his breath warming her blood but she could care less.

"Fuck them…" She said and Vegeta let out another laugh. Amused at her answer and as well her blatant uncaring for the eyes that looked from the window. "Very well but your mine now, no one gets a look at what belongs to me…"

Bulma just closed her eyes as Vegeta got up her mind loosing focus and hearing as the door cracked open… She didn't care about whoever it was… she reached down and touched her folds. She was already dripping for more…

**MB**


End file.
